Happy Birthday Sarsaland Princess
by X-Princess Daisy Fan1-X
Summary: It's Daisy's 26th birthday. Happy birthday, Princess Daisy. I'll never forget you.


Okay this is something I wrote for Daisy for her 26th birthday. Because even if everyone forgets her, I'll never forget or give up on her. I know it's short but I wanted to do something for my princess here.

 **Happy Birthday Sarsaland Princess**

Daisy is in her castle. Daisy is sad.

Daisy sat staring at a wall, questioning her existence. Today was her birthday. The day she was brought into the world. She had woken up expecting at least a phone call from Peach or maybe, even, an invitation to the Smash bros tournament. Like that'll happen. But as normal, she didn't get anything. It seemed as if people were disliking her more than ever today. Daisy was not well liked. She tried everything to make everyone like her more.

She got rid of her original catchphrase.

"Hi I'm Daisy."

Daisy thought it would be pretty funny to yell out her name whenever she was called on. But nope. Everyone hated her for it. That one line she said. So she stopped saying it. But no one would stop bashing on her for that one line she said so long ago.

She tried to make herself stand out from Peach. She cut her hair, changed her complete personality. She is obviously different from Peach. But that didn't stop them from calling her a clone. A clone of her best friend.

Another reason was they constantly told her she was irrelevant. So she never went on any real adventures with mario. Too afraid to deal with the HATE.

Now Rosalina. The mother of the cosmos and ruler of the galaxy. Despite being less popular than Rosalina, Daisy wasn't jealous. She was happy for Rosalina and all her fame. Rosalina as also very nice to her. She didn't mind Daisy's immature firecracker personality. Rosie got to go on many adventures with Mario, because she had no haters to worry about. Everyone loved her.

Daisy also didn't mind Mario going on adventures without her. After all, she has the four Kingdoms of Sarsaland to maintain.

"Today's my 26th birthday. And everyone ignores me." A tear rolled down her cheek and she sighed. "Not even Peach does anything this time..."

Daisy's 25th birthday was slightly better, with some remembering. Peach even tried to get Master Hand to invite her to the Smash Mansion, but she failed. Now peach and Daisy's other friends were way too busy with brawl to notice. Even WALUIGI got invited over her. Waluigi, the purple trickster. Over the floral princess.

Daisy blinked back more tears as she stood up to face a window.

 _"What's wrong with me? Am I that bad? I just want to have fun... why does everyone hate me? I don't try to be annoying. And I'm much more tough compared to peach and Rosalina. I can easily knock out bowser. Why do people think I'm irrelevant? I've been around for 26 years. I've done many things. I was the first female to defeat bowser. I help out Mario when he needs it. I've NEVER turned down a kart or sporting event. Whenever Mario needs me, I'm here."_

Tears came violently out of her eyes,but she didn't attempt to stop them.

 _"W-wwhy am I crying? I'm supposed to be the Tomboy Princess. Tomboys don't cry. I just wish someone would love me."_

Daisy slammed her fist into the wall, creating a small hole. She stared at it. She proceeded to make it better, punching as fast as she could. She didn't even stop when her fists started bleeding. Soon her gloves were stained red. She smiled at the huge hole.

"I wish I could do that to every single one of my haters." Daisy laughed, imagining her haters crying. "They DESERVE it. Every single one of them."

She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

. . .

Daisy, now in a bathroom, took off her gloves and stared at her fists, which were bleeding like crazy. She washed them in the sink, watching the bloody water.

"They're not going to stop me from celebrating MY birthday." She slipped her gloves back on.

She stared at a piece of cake, with a tiny yellow candle in it. She closed her eyes and blew, making a wish.

"I wish. I wish for a better future."

. . .

Daisy stared at letter in her hand. Hate mail, possibly. She got at least one letter from an angry fan a day. She opened it:

 _"Dear Princess Daisy Of Sarsaland,_

 _Don't listen to the haters. You're amazing in your own way, so keep on being yourself. Don't change anything, because you are loved. There are people who appreciate you. So again, don't be sad, or let those haters get at you. Because they're just jealous of you. They all are. You're very unique. And you're better than your haters. They might not see it, but you'll always be here. Because you'll always be loyal. You may not get to be in the Smash Tournamnt, or go on your own adventure, but don't worry. As long as you love yourself, you're okay. You're a cute and cool princess. Anyone would be lucky to be you. Don't be depressed, because you are wanted. Not by most people, but you're still special to some people. Also happy birthday, Princess. Stay happy, and you'll have a great future. And don't give up._

 _Scincerely, a secret admirer."_

 ** _And DONE. That letter, is to be from you to Daisy, if you like her. Eh, I put way too mmuch thought into this. Please never forget Nintendo's Tomboy Princess. And vote for her for smash. She deserves it._**


End file.
